Soul of the Blade: Inner Circle
by CeredwenFlame
Summary: The Continuation of Soul of the Blade. Rating may change later as needed.
1. Disclaimer and Recap

Disclaimer, Explanation, and Recap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witchblade or any of its characters. Top Cow and TNT have that honor. I do own Nikki and this plot line however so there. I am making no profit from this in anyway save for the praise of my fellow fanfiction.net writers and readers. So I am not legally responsible for any of the copyrights or anything.. No profit means no royalties so there.  
  
Explanation: I decided to start the next part of Soul of the Blade in a new Story. Soul of the Blade: Inner Circle. I just felt that it was time to start the story in another direction - you know? Well anyway that was my decision as a writer. hehehe.  
  
Recap: Here is the last little bit of where we left off in the story to make it easier for you to follow along. However if this is the first fic of mine that you've read, I highly suggest that you read the 1st part of this tale, the original Soul of the Blade. And if you haven't already, I implore you to check out the rest of my body of work that is posted here on fanfiction.net just click my name to see what I've written. And as always feedback is highly appreciated, and sometimes needed to inspire me to continue writing when my muses distract me from what I want to do in order to make me do what THEY want me to do. but anyway, here's the small recap:  
  
"I just want it to stop."  
  
"What to stop?"  
  
"The fighting. everything. I'm so tired. I can't take feeling like I'm being torn apart anymore." Nikki sobbed. Gabe knelt beside her and put his arms around her, drawing her into a hug.  
  
"Hush. I don't think that you're going to have to worry about that anymore. I think you're going to be okay now."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Hey I got to you didn't I?" Gabe said with a smile as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. The next thing he knew, they were back in the real world. Sara wanted to get up and rush over to make sure her young friend was all right, but Ian kept her seated.  
  
"Not yet Sara." He whispered so that only she could hear. Nikki came to and was slightly confused. She tried to sit up, but Gabe was still 'laying' across her chest. Gabe felt Nikki move and so he sat back. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Nikki said, her voice weak from all the pain she had been in. Gabe gently brushed a strand of Nikki's hair from her forehead.  
  
"You okay?" he inquired.  
  
"I am now. Thank you, Gabe."  
  
"You're welcome. Hey, I'm your angel for a reason - right?" He said with a laugh. Nikki joined him, though weakly. Her system still recovering from what her mind had been putting her through.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." Nikki said, her eyes full of admiration and love for the young man before her.  
  
"Me too." Gabe said as he embraced her. Nikki's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't quite sure if she was still dreaming or not, and she didn't care. She just wanted to revel in this moment for the rest of her life. 'They're so cute together.' Sara thought and she leaned into Ian's arm - startling the assassin. But for all of the love and camaraderie going on, he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Besides, he belonged with his Lady Sara just as young Gabe belonged with the Phoenix.  
  
Somewhere across town, a man fell to the ground in pain, clutching his hand to his chest.  
  
"It can't be - it isn't possible." And then he passed out.  
  
And now on to the real story. 


	2. New Beginnings

Soul of the Blade: Inner Circle  
  
Sara and Ian watched as Nikki and Gabe began to come together. The connection forged so long ago was coming back to life. True, it had never died within Nikki, but it did have to be slightly rekindled after a thousand years of stasis. Sara looked up to Ian - the Blade Knight. She had to wonder how often the four of them had been together, well on the same side at least. Something told her that on at least one occasion, Nikki had to come and retrieve the Blade. Sara leaned into Ian; she reveled for a moment in his strength and furnace like warmth.  
  
Ian was startled; Lady Sara was leaning into him - should he pull away? Or should he lean into her? He wasn't quite sure what to do. He was sure that things had happened between them in the past, but in this life he had little experience with women in general let alone his Lady. He decided that he would lean into her a little, he longed to feel her close to him for so long that he couldn't help but to give in to temptation.  
  
Nikki felt strangely comforted by the fact that Gabe was warming up to her. However, there was still a part of her that was wary of losing him again. Seeing her Angel looking at her with love in his eyes again was so refreshing, and heartbreaking at the same time. A single tear stole down her cheek, which Gabe instantly wiped away with his thumb.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine - really."  
  
"Are you sure? The last time you said that you passed out and I came to rescue you."  
  
"I am sure. I'm just - - happy. That's all. It's been so long since we were all together. Since I had my Angel at my side. I'm just happy." Nikki said slowly as if the words were almost foreign to her. She smiled at Gabe who beamed back at her.  
  
Gabe was still confused by the young woman before him. But he also felt himself falling totally in love with her as well. He hadn't completely realized it after they had come out of the past life memories the first time. Nor had he realized the connection between himself and the girl he had accused of 'lurking' around Sara's door before. But now, he couldn't deny it. There was a definite attraction - a connection between them. One that he was happy to have found no matter how odd the situation might be.  
  
He was still unsure of what it truly meant to be a part of the inner circle of the Witchblade, but he was glad that now he didn't need to make up some excuse to help out Sara. He was now as much a part of all of this as both Sara and Nikki. And to top it all of, he now had someone in his life that he couldn't imagine being without. He had his own personal Phoenix. He mentally chuckled at his little joke and looked at Nikki. Those eyes would forever amaze him - that reddish amber color, the same color of the gem within the heart of the Witchblade. He smiled warmly at Nikki and helped her sit up instead of just being propped up on the couch pillows. Suddenly, Sara's cell phone rang and brought everyone back to reality, much to their dismay.  
  
"Pez, go."  
  
"Hey Sara, you have to get back to the precinct now. We've got some problems."  
  
"What's the matter Jake?"  
  
"Let's just say that our latest victim isn't what he appeared to be. Just get here and meet me in the morgue. Vick'll explain it all when you get here." Jake said his voice really worried about something.  
  
"Okay partner, I'll be there in a few." Sara sighed, then she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well it's been fun, but real life calls. * Sigh. * I have to go guys. I'll be around if you need me, just call." Sara groaned as she got up from the comfortable seat.  
  
"Shall I go with you milady?" Ian inquired.  
  
"If you want to Ian. And if Nikki doesn't need you."  
  
"Go with her Ian. You and I can talk later. I think that she may need you right now. What she will find out will be something that she needs your vast knowledge to explain I think." Nikki said solemnly. Ian and Sara walked out.  
  
"Is everything going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes Gabe. Things will be fine. It will all work out as it is meant to. You needn't worry about Sara, she will be fine, After all, she has Ian with her and he will not let harm come to her - you know that."  
  
"So, what now?" Gabe asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"That you must find out on your own my angel." Nikki said with a smile in her voice.  
  
"Oh." Gabe said, feigning disappointment.  
  
"Do you have any other questions? Is there anything else on your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot of stuff. But I don't want to think about it right now."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'd rather think about something else." Gabe said chuckling suggestively.  
  
"And what might that be?" Nikki inquired.  
  
"You." Gabe said with a smile. Nikki felt herself begin to blush.  
  
"Well what do you what to know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay could you be any more vague?" Nikki laughed.  
  
"I could try. But I'm no Nottingham." With that, they both started laughing nearly hysterically.  
  
"That was rude Gabe, funny, but rude. The poor guy isn't even here to defend himself."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help myself. You just set it up so nicely for me."  
  
"So, back to what you want to know about me. any specific questions or curiosities come to mind?"  
  
"Why did you originally fall in love with the first me?"  
  
"I wouldn't use the excuse of us being soul mates, because even thought that's true, it isn't the main reason. You were unlike anyone I had ever met, ever known. You were funny and kind, you treated me like a person even when you found out what I really was. You never judged me or anyone else for that matter. You were always more than willing to help out if you thought you could whether you knew the people or not. You were just a good, kind person. I admired you so much and I couldn't help but to fall in love with you. I mean, what was there not to like? Good looking, good heart, good person. just perfect all around, at least in my eyes." Nikki said. It was easy to hear the love and conviction in her voice. Gabe was speechless, he hadn't expected this level of an answer from her. 


	3. Confusions A Plenty

Sara and Ian drove to the station in near silence. Ian kept glancing at her when he thought that she wasn't looking. There was something about her since the newest developments in her life with the Witchblade. It was like she was a little more comfortable now that she knew that she was not alone. But she was also worried. She was worried about Nikki and Gabe and she was also worried about the newest development in her case. What could be so upsetting to Jake? What exactly happened that had everybody needing her back there right now?  
  
They arrived at the station what seemed like mere moments later. Ian followed Sara inside despite the fact that it probably wasn't the wisest move. Something had him worried, something wasn't right, and he wanted to be there for Sara when she found out what was wrong. Sara stopped in her office to see if Jake was there, he wasn't so she headed down to the lair of one Dr. Victoria Po - the morgue. When she got there she saw more cops at one time than had ever been down there before.  
  
"Whoa what's all the commotion?" Sara said in a somewhat amused tone.  
  
"Our victim's body is gone."  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean gone?"  
  
"He is not here. It's like he just got up and walked right out. No one has seen or heard anything and there is no trace of the body - It's almost like it was never here at all." Vicky said, obviously shaken.  
  
"This is just great. First someone tampers with our evidence and tries to make it so we can't get a good ID on a possible perp and now this? What next?" Sara inquired in exasperation. This job was starting to get to her. What else could possibly go wrong? All of the sudden she was thrown into a vision.  
  
She saw the corpse on the table and then she saw it get up - its eyes were closed, but it walked out through some grate that lead under the station possibly into the sewers. Sara unconsciously started to walk over to the grate in question. It was narrow, and small, and she couldn't understand how the victim had been able to fit through it. As she studied the grate, she noticed bits of what seemed to be dirty greenish gray cloth attached to it.  
  
"Um guys? Look over here. Where does this grate lead?"  
  
"Into the sewers I think, why?" One of the cops stated.  
  
"I think he went that way."  
  
"What makes you say that Pez?" Jake asked even though he had an idea.  
  
"Just a hunch and the bits of cloth or flesh or something on the grate cover seem to give validity to my theory." Sara said uneasily. She felt like she was going to be sick. Several officers made their way over to the grate and began to examine it.  
  
"What I don't get is how he - it fit through the grate."  
  
"I don't know either Jake but it happened."  
  
"The you know what showed you something, didn't it?" Jake asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, it did. Let's get out of here Jake and see what we can find. We're going to need a map of the sewers."  
  
"We going hunting partner?"  
  
"Yes, we are." Sara said as she walked over to rejoin Ian.  
  
"Sorry Ian, but I have to go to work now. It seems we have a walking corpse on our hands."  
  
"I will be around Lady Sara should you need me. I must go check in before Irons figures out that something is up." Ian said as he did his famous disappearing act. Sara shook her head; he would never cease to amaze her.  
  
**  
  
"Where have you been Ian?" Irons said his voice laced with venom.  
  
"Watching Lady Sara as you instructed sir."  
  
"Did anything strange happen while you were watching her?" Irons asked, his patience wearing very thin.  
  
"No sir, aside from her most recent case having a corpse supposedly get up and walk out of the morgue, nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Do not lie to me boy!" Irons said as he slapped Ian hard across the face.  
  
"I would not dream of it sir." Ian said unflinching.  
  
"You are lying to me, whether you realize it or not, I know. There is something going on Ian and I know that you are a part of it. That wench is here and she is plotting our demise as we speak. You will find the bitch with the amber eyes and you will bring her to me. Killing her I here is pointless, for she cannot die." Irons growled.  
  
"As you wish, father." Ian said softly as he turned on his heel and went to leave. "Do not forget that Ian. Do not forget that I made you and that I am the only one who can destroy you. I will destroy you Ian, if you make me." Irons said softly, knowing that Ian could hear him. Ian never faltered; never stopped to look back only kept walking. He kept his back to his 'father' so that the man could not see the anger and seething hatred flashing in his eyes.  
  
**  
  
Gabe stared at Nikki, marveling at the complexity of this mystical creature. She seemed so normal, so human, he never would have guessed that there was anything odd about her had he not known. Had he just passed her on the street, the only thing that would have caught him would have been those impossible amber colored eyes.  
  
"Are you alright Gabe?" Nikki inquired, her voice soft - concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine - why?"  
  
"You just had this blank look on your face, you had a serious stare going."  
  
"Oh, well that - yeah, um I was looking at you. Sorry."  
  
"It's all right Gabe, I don't mind. It's been a long time since anyone has seen me I think. It feels kind of good to be seen again."  
  
"You get tired of living in the background huh?"  
  
"Sometimes mine is a very lonely job as I am not supposed to associate with people. I am merely a watcher, there to record what happens and nothing more. There are times when I could not even confront the Wielder - it gets hard after a while."  
  
"I can imagine. I mean I may not be a social butterfly, but I would go crazy if I couldn't talk to anyone at all."  
  
"I interact some, to keep out of the way of suspicion but for the most part I am alone -utterly alone and it isn't fun."  
  
"Well you're not alone now, you have me - and Sara, and Ian."  
  
"I'd be happy even if it was just you." Nikki said with a smile. Gabe moved and gently brushed his lips across hers. She gasped and a blush rose across her pale skin. Nikki was speechless, she couldn't think. Had the angel really just kissed her? Had her angel just showed her affection? Was her angel really back? She was almost hesitant to answer those questions. 


	4. Danger! and A Plan?

"So my heir apparent wishes to lie to me? Well we shall see how long his lies hold out when I have the girl. I know that she is here, I can feel her. I feel the connection she is trying to forge between them all. She will fail, Ian is loyal to me, and he will not join her. But I must be wary; I have been questioning his loyalty more and more. This must be done quickly before he has a chance to betray me. I shall have to call in outside help, I think." Kenneth said as he looked at his dogs.  
  
"Marie, call Mr. Tremieran please and schedule an appointment for tomorrow as early as he can get here." Kenneth said into a speaker.  
  
"Yes sir Mr. Irons." Came a small, feminine voice.  
  
"His loyalty shall be taken back by force if need be. I will not tolerate disobedience." Kenneth growled as he slammed a fist down on the arm of his favorite chair. His dogs started and scurried away from their angry master.  
  
**  
  
Nikki and Gabe were talking when there came a rather loud knock at her door. Nikki disentangled herself from the arms of her angel and went to see who on earth could possibly be pounding on her door. It was a very panicked looking Ian.  
  
"What on earth is wrong Ian?"  
  
"Milady, you are in the gravest of danger, Mr. Irons has sensed that you are forging a connection between us. He has ordered me to bring you to him. He senses my growing disloyalty. We must make a move and soon milady, our time is running out. If we do not do something soon, he may bring in outside help to deal with this. I suggest that you lay very low and that we not communicate with you until we have a plan. He will follow us and find you. As you said, if you fall, the Blade and all connected to it will soon follow. We cannot let this happen."  
  
"You are right Ian. * Sigh * I was hoping that this would not happen so soon. We need to form a plan, and we need to meet, but this has made things increasingly difficult. I have several cell phones that are incapable of being traced, take one and use it to contact me. Any tracer put on them is shorted out. Go get Sara, and inform her of the situation. I will take care of things on this front." Nikki said, her voice suddenly going cold. Ian nodded and left as instructed.  
  
"What do you need me to do Nikki?" Gabe inquired.  
  
"I need you to be safe."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here alone."  
  
"There is no other way. I lost you once, I won't risk losing you again." "Why don't we go hide outside of the city and regroup before Irons can find us here?"  
  
"I don't know Gabe."  
  
"Come on, we can go to my parent's place. My mom is going to love you. We can hide out there. She's been begging me to come home for a while now, and if I bring a girl maybe she'll stop bugging me about, 'When are you going to get married? Your brother and your sisters are married. You need a girlfriend Gabriel, you can't spend all your time holed up in that shop of yours in solitude.' I swear if I have to hear that speech one more time I'm going to scream." Gabe said with a laugh. Nikki joined him in the laughter.  
  
"I don't want to put you or your family in danger."  
  
"Come on, he doesn't even know that I'm involved."  
  
"True as that may be, I'm kind of easy to find."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"My eyes. All Irons has to do is have someone ask around and see if anyone has seen a girl with strange amber eyes lurking about and he's got us."  
  
"Then get contacts. I think I have some non-prescription color contacts lying around somewhere. If your eyes aren't amber it'll make it harder for him to find you and it will keep us safer."  
  
"I still don't know Gabe. I still think that it is too dangerous."  
  
"Come on, please?" Gabe said giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh. you.. I hate that. Stop it. Please stop it. quit giving me that look. Gabe. Gabe, come on stop it. GABE!" Nikki said her tone bordering on begging.  
  
"Will you come with me then?"  
  
"Will you stop giving me that look?"  
  
"Only if you promise you'll come with me."  
  
"Fine then. I will go. Go to your apartment and pack whatever you will need then come back here, I will call Ian and tell him we are leaving town for a while, but I will not tell him where just in case Irons tries to extract the information from him. Ian cannot tell Kenneth what he does not know. And bring me those contacts; we're going to need them. I cannot believe that I did not think of that sooner. Go now, time is of the essence." "Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Oh and do not call your mother. We will use one of my phones. Your phone could be bugged due to your involvement with Sara. We cannot risk being found out. Your mother may be upset with you, but hopefully having me with you will curb her anger."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you soon."  
  
"See you soon Angel, be safe." Nikki said, and with that Gabe was gone. She readied her suitcase and started to pack all the things that she thought she might need. She also brought an unopened package of her special tea and her coffee as a gift to Gabe's parents. She made herself a note to order more when she got back. if she got back. Things were going to be increasingly more difficult over the next few weeks. At least until the situation with Kenneth was resolved. She almost contemplated going to confront Kenneth now, but she knew that it was not wise without the Witchblade, and she didn't want to leave Sara unprotected.  
  
"I hope this works." Nikki sighed to herself, and suddenly, she wasn't so sure. 


End file.
